The user of a payment account may have information associated with that account stored on multiple computer systems. Account information stored on a payee system may be used to process a payment from the payment account to the payee. For example, a payee system may be configured to process a recurring payment from the payment account based on the account information stored by the payee system. Portions of the account information utilized by a payee system in such a transaction may be required to match the account information stored on a payer system for the payment to be successful. However, various events may occur that result in a change to the account information stored on the payer system. For example, a user may change his address, an account number may change as a result of fraud detection, a new account number may be issued to replace an expired credit card, or new account number may be issued as a result of merged financial institutions.